At the present time, system elements of a control and/or data transmission system, such as an automation system, are put into operation manually and from a “signal perspective,” i.e., path by path. A considerable disadvantage in this case is the laborious testing of these components, the high susceptibility to error and the inflexible reaction to changes in the cabling or connection and in the exchange of system elements or operating means. Moreover, automated provision of help for a user with a low degree of knowledge is not sufficiently supported.